


Rebuild - Jan 5

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [54]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Who Can Make Themselves Taller, Jan 6, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: “The human body isn’t built for this-”“Then why don’t we rebuild the human body?”---aka Mark and Eef become obsessed w/ being tallerand I suck at titles
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Rebuild - Jan 5

It started off as a joke, they were being teased about being of average height so mark said something about growth supplements or some sort of scienc-y thing so they could be taller than everyone else. Eef chimed in with something about tying stilts to their legs- saying it would be “just like heels! Really, Really tall heels. Reeeeally tall heels” words accompanied by hand motions attempting to construe how tall the heels would be.   
Everyone cracked up, and someone attempted to get out “I don’t think that’s how heels work-” and Amy jutted in “It definitely isn’t” which earned more laughs from those assembled

It stuck with them, for whatever reason. They brought it up with others a few times after that, but mostly they discussed ideas for wacky inventions to increase height amongst themselves. Eef drew some decent stick figures of them on stilts, towering over the rest of the world. They always seemed to laugh it off as some ridiculous dream though. A really ridiculous dream…

On their own time, each of them researched if there were actual ways to get taller. They poured over wikipedia and science websites in the dead of night, making notes on anything and everything that looked important. Some people commented on the bags under their eyes, telling them to take care of themselves- which was part of what caused them to seek the help of one another. 

It’s hard to say who called who first, or who was the first to admit they had been obsessing over ways to increase their height. Once they had however, they spent hours together discussing everything, coming up with ideas or debating the best method to get taller. They visited professionals, going on road trips about the states, flying across the globe when they had time. Only telling others they were working on some top secret project, which they sort of were. 

Eef brought up once, a few months into their travels and research, that “The human body isn’t built for this-”

“Then why don’t we rebuild the human body?” Mark had interjected.

They had stared at each other for a moment, thoughtful.

“Do we know anything about bio-bio… biolayguoi?” Ethan attempted to be the voice of reason.

Mark continued staring at him for a second..  
“Biological engineering can’t be that different from engineering- and as you know I was almost an engineer.”

Ethan’s expression could best be described as ;-;  
“But Maaark-”

“No buts Ethan, we’re doing this.”


End file.
